1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter knife with snap-off blade and, more particularly, to a cutter knife having an improved safety feature.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutter knife with a detachable blade has an advantage that only the worn part of the detachable blade needs to be snapped-off instead of throwing away an entire knife in which only a tip portion is usually thereof worn. Therefore, a cutter knife with a detachable blade has become popular in both daily life and special activities, such as, model making. However, owing to the dangerous nature of a knife, safety is still the main concern in using the cutter knife.
Unfortunately, there are not sufficient safety devices provided in a conventional cutter knife. In a conventional cutter knife, the only safety device provided is a resilient engaging element formed on a lateral side of a control element to engage with a saw-teeth formation formed on the cutter knife and thereby holding the blade in a desired position. Yet, since the engaging element and the saw-teeth formation is merely resiliently engaged, the position of the blade will be easily changed, such as from a housed and protected position to an exposed position, when the control element is suddenly subjected to an impact and thus causing injury.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a cutter knife with detachable blade having a more substantial safety design to prevent accidental injury.